The Dragon and the Snake
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: A short fic taking place a week after the end of Insurgent. Slightly AU. Tris gets a tattoo, and it leads to her and Four making up again.


_AN- Well, this is my first shot at Divergent fanfiction.. I hope you guys like it. I don't have any rights to the story or the characters... And yeah. This is probably just going to be one-chapter fluffy stuff. This is set after Insurgent (which I started this morning and finished an hour and a half ago). This story is in Tris' point of view. It may be kind of AU.. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

I stepped into the room where everybody was seated to eat. It was a week after the fight between the factions, and the factionless had taken over and declared that there was to be no more factions. Everybody was still inside the fences, not willing to step outside. Soon we would have to, but for now we would stay inside the city walls, where we feel safe. Well, we do now. Now that everything is over, we feel like we can breathe. Of course, being raised a certain way does take its toll, and we still act at least slightly the way we did in our factions, but that can't be helped. We are mingling much more now. Also, the factionless are part of us. We all mingle and laugh and enjoy ourselves. The Abnegation were finding it more difficult than the others, as there were so many things different from their usual life. All new, self-indulging foods, sharing of bright and non-modest clothes, and more that went completely against their upbringing. However, everybody was doing a good job at mingling and making new friends.

As I stepped into the room, my eyes swept over the faces, looking for a certain person. When my eyes finally found him, he was sitting, staring at his food. I sighed, wanting to talk to him, but knowing he was still a little bit angry about me teaming up with his father and not telling him, even though he had forgiven me for doing so because we saved many lives. I saved many lives. My eyes kept sweeping the room, until they fell upon the back of a head with straight black hair and streaks of grey. I purposefully started walking towards Tori, smiling back at those who smiled at me. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me, her eyes narrowing slightly as she realised who I was.

"Can I help you?" She said, a tinge of frost in her voice.

"May I talk to you in private?" She sighed, and rose, with a little bit of pain. She limped out of the room with me, and we went to her room and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, her voice not as cold as before.

"I need a tattoo."

"I don't have the-"

"Don't lie to me, Tori. I know you have the stuff."

She sighed and walked over to one of her drawers. As she was pulling out the various things she needed, alcohol swabs, the needles, the dye, she was reciting them to herself. She walked back over to me.

"What do you want?" She asked, sighing. She seemed to have gotten over the fact that I tried to stop her from killing the woman trying to kill or enslave us all, and accepted that I thought it was for the better, which it ended up not mattering.

I pointed at my left arm, "I want a snake, with it's head on the underside of my wrist, twining up my arm with its tail on my chest, and on the other arm I want a dragon breathing fire on the back of my hand and twining up my arm so it's tail makes a heart with the snakes tail in the middle of my chest."

She looked at me, "That's going to take a long time."

I looked back at her, "I know."

I pulled my shirt off and sat back and she began the tattoo. It was kind of odd how easy it was to sit in front of another so comfortably while not being as modest as Abnegation called for. The now-familiar buzzing of the tattoo machine lulled me into sleep, and I dozed off as the tattoo began to take place.

* * *

What seemed like only a few minutes later, Tori was gently shaking me.

"Tris, I need you to turn the chair around, the wire doesn't reach."

Sleepily I got up and turned the chair, flopping back down. The whole snake on my left arm was done, up to my chest, where the tail wasn't quite finished. She started on the dragon. I watched as it formed from some lines and shapes into a beautiful red and purple dragon. When she got back up to my chest, she wrapped the tail so it wouldn't cover the three birds on my collarbone and then looked at me.

"Do you want the snakes tail or the dragons tail on top?"

I considered.

"The dragons tail."

The buzz began again and soon enough the tattoo was finished. I looked down and smiled.

"Happy with it?"

I nodded, my smile growing bigger. She had added a little something, the black snakes tongue was flicking out towards my palm, and the dragons fire was blue instead of the normal orange-red.

"It shows that the two of you are unique."

I looked up at her, startled.

"I'm not stupid. Now, go get the boy back. If you don't do it soon, both of you are going to regret the lost time."

I thanked her, and gave her a hug.

"Oh, and by the way, I forgive you." She whispered in my ear. Then she pushed me away, "And if you tell anybody about me being sappy I'll have you skinned alive! I have a reputation to uphold!" She winked at me. I walked out, smiling.

I walked back into the room and sat down with my friends where Four was sitting. The rest of them started joking around with me right away, but he just watched me. I purposely reached up with my right hand and scratched my cheekbone. His eyes caught sight of the blue flames, as I had pulled on a jacket before I walked in here, so it covered the rest, and his eyes met mine. He tilted his head slightly towards the door and we stood, saying goodbye, and walked out. We went to my room and he looked at me.

"New tattoo?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

He nodded looking at my arm as if he was waiting for me to pull up my sleeve. Instead I unzipped my jacket and let it fall, I had neglected to put the t-shirt I had previously been wearing back on. He looked at the tattoo thoughtfully.

"What does it mean?"

I pointed at the snake. "That's me. Thin and wiry, underestimated at first. But then when stretched to it's full potential, strong and can kill with a swift movement."

Then I pointed at the dragon, and looking into his eyes, said "And this is you. Strong and not afraid to show it, true colors shining through. Beautiful, wonderful. And the tails meet up in a heart to show our love, how we were meant for each other. Because I love you, no matter what."

He looked at me, his eyes shiny. "I love you. I'm sorry." He said, and hugged me tight.

With my face in the curve of his neck, I whispered "I love you too. There's no need to be sorry."

He pulled me into a kiss, and I couldn't help but smile into it.

This is where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

_AN- Well, what do you think guys? Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
